Self Esteem
by little soul
Summary: OS. Draco pense à ce qui se passe entre lui et une Sang de Bourbe.... Draco POV. DMxHG


**----------------------------------**

**Self Esteem**

**----------------------------------**

Je suis seul, couché sur mon lit, regardant passivement le mur qui me fait face. Aujourd'hui je l'ai repoussée, encore, ça doit bien faire dix fois depuis que l'on se « voit ». Il faudrait que j'aille lui faire des excuses. Encore que, pourquoi ? Elle n'est rien pour moi. Mais je tourne et retourne sans cesse dans ma tête mille et une phrase que je pourrais lui dire, ce que je pourrais inventer pour la faire partir, la faire fuir loin de moi. Elle ne me mérite pas, je vaux mieux qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Moi, Draco Malfoy, un sang pur n'arrive pas à faire sortir cette fille de ma tête, dès que je la vois, je perds tout contrôle.

Depuis la première fois où elle est venue dans ma chambre, depuis la première fois où je l'ai touchée, et depuis la première fois que je l'ai rejetée. Elle revient toujours et je la laisse faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça ! Dès que je la vois devant moi, s'offrant à moi je ne peux résister. Ses longs cheveux bruns, bouclés effleurant ses reins, ses grands yeux ambrés, sa fine taille… mon dieu quel homme pourrait résister à ça ? Sûrement pas moi qui suis le plus grand coureur de jupons que Poudlard ait compté. Après avoir assouvi ses désirs, elle repart, sans un mot, même pas un « merci ». Je la croise dans les couloirs mais ne daigne pas me regarder, elle ne me lance même pas un regard en coin. Elle a envahit toutes mes pensées depuis cette première fois. Je ne comprends pas, ça n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, avec aucune de mes conquêtes, et je peux dire qu'il y en a eu de nombreuses.

Il est vrai que depuis la rentrée pour notre dernière année de scolarité, j'avais bien évidemment remarqué ce changement en elle, comme tous les autres garçons de Poudlard d'ailleurs. Elle était devenue une femme, même une très belle femme.. Je me suis maudit tellement de fois de penser à elle de cette façon… après tout ce n'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Elle ne me mérite pas…Je la vois souvent dans le château, se baladant au bras de garçons, ils lui font tous la cour. Quand j'y pense ça me met les nerfs en boule ! Comme s'ils avaient une chance avec une fille comme ça ! J'ai même surpris certains Serpentards la dévorant du regard.

Je viens de la surprendre sortant de la chambre d'un autre. Je n'y ai pas cru sur le coup... A chaque fois, sans exception, que nous nous voyons, elle me confesse qu'elle ne veut que moi, que je suis le seul, mais elle couche avec mes confrères ! Et voilà maintenant une heure que je réfléchis sur elle, sur moi, sur nous… Je ne suis qu'un jouet pour elle… Dois-je le prendre bien ? Je n'ai pas d'estime pour moi-même, je viens de m'en rendre compte. Ou bien m'en étais-je déjà rendu compte ? Oui, alors peut-être que tout ça ne me gène pas…

Pourtant, alors que je l'ai croisée dans ce couloir réservé aux Serpentards, elle essayait de se faire toute petite face à moi. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'avait apparemment pas pensé à tomber sur moi ici, étonnant de sa part ! J'ai cru déceler dans son regard de la honte ? ou quelque chose dans le genre… dans le mien elle a dû y lire de la surprise, ou peut-être de la tristesse. De toute façon, même si moi-même je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur cette sensation qui m'a traversé le corps tout à l'heure, elle, elle a très bien su l'interpréter… elle a toujours réussi à savoir ce que je ressentais, rien qu'avec un regard. Je n'ai jamais compris comment elle faisait, ça contribuait au charme de Granger, je pense. Cela fait bien une heure que je… déprime ? oui je crois bien que c'est ça… et tout ça à cause d'une Sang-de-Bourbe !

De légers coups portés à ma porte me sortent de mes pensées. Je me dirige vers la porte, et l'ouvre. C'est elle, Hermione. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être dans son état normal, je crois qu'elle a bu quelque chose.. tiens ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue me voir ainsi. Elle n'a pas l'air très stable sur ses pieds, se tenant à moi, elle entre dans la chambre et je referme la porte derrière elle.

Elle est là, face à moi, le dos contre la porte, une main sur mon épaule, l'autre sur mon torse. Mon Dieu qu'elle est belle ! Elle est encore venue chercher son dû. Cette fois, je résisterais, je lui résisterais… C'est alors que nos regards se croisent, ses beaux yeux rivés dans les miens… Elle me dévore des yeux plutôt ! D'un côté ça me plaît bien… non, il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça, à elle, à son corps contre moi.. trop tard, elle vient de faire un pas vers moi, elle est maintenant contre moi, je peux sentir son doux parfum vanillé. Il faut que je résiste mais je n'arrive pas à reculer. Mes pieds sont comme collés au sol. Ai-je vraiment envie de m'éloigner d'elle ? Oui, bien sûr ! Je ne veux pas souffrir à cause d'elle… ai-je dis « souffrir » ? Je crois bien que oui… merde c'est quoi ce lapsus ? Non, elle ne peut pas me faire souffrir, je ne ressent pour elle que de la haine et, peut-être un peu de désir.

Impatiente comme toujours, elle approche soudainement ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrasse passionnément. Quoi ? je la laisse faire ? Non, il faut arrêter ça. Je me recule vivement. Que ce fut difficile de quitter ses douces lèvres, lieux de réconfort. Elle ne comprend pas, et me questionne du regard. Et alors ? Je peux bien dire non à une fille une fois dans ma vie ! Je ne lui réponds pas, et je me poste devant la fenêtre, regardant le vent automnal soulever les feuilles mortes dans un tourbillon. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour être une de ces feuilles : emporté par le vent, pas de soucis, pas de problèmes, pas de sentiments, rien… je serais tout simplement libre.

Alors que je me retourne pour lui faire face, ayant rassemblé le peu de courage que j'ai. Je la vois alors assise sur mon lit. Elle me regarde de ses grands yeux ambrés… Magnifique, vision de rêve… Elle me fait un petit geste et je m'approche alors d'elle comme entraîné par un fil. Je ne contrôle plus mon corps. Je m'assois près d'elle… non je n'aurais pas dû, je suis complètement perdu lorsque je suis près d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle me déclare « Draco, je te veux ». Sans en entendre plus, je laisse alors tomber toutes mes bonnes résolutions, et m'empare de sa bouche tout en l'allongeant sur le lit.

**----------------------------------**

**The End**

**----------------------------------**


End file.
